vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
For detailed information about this series, see: JoJo's Bizzarre Adventure Encyclopedia. |-|Jojo's Bizarre Adventure= |-|Part I= |-|Part II= |-|Part III= |-|Part IV= |-|Part V= |-|Part VI= |-|Part VII= |-|Part VIII= |-|JORGE JOESTAR= Summary JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is a continuing manga series written and illustrated by Hirohiko Araki. It currently has eight Parts and two different timelines. Within them, various members of the Joestar family (always being capable of being nicknamed JoJo) embark on bizarre journeys in different time periods. In the first six Parts, the main influence of these quests is somehow related to the malevolent Dio Brando. In the seventh and eighth Parts, it is caused and driven by a mysterious Holy Corpse. Parts of the Verse Part I: Phantom Blood: Jonathan Joestar fights Dio Brando after he becomes a monster with the Stone Mask's mysterious powers. Part II: Battle Tendency: Joseph Joestar, grandson of Jonathan Joestar, fights the Pillar Men and the creator of the Stone Mask, Kars, to prevent him from becoming the Ultimate Lifeform. Part III: Stardust Crusaders: Jotaro Kujo, grandson of Joseph Joestar, journeys to Egypt to fight a reawakened DIO, who has set a curse on his mother. Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable: Josuke Higashikata, illegitimate son of Joseph Joestar, seeks the serial killer Yoshikage Kira to end his killing spree and relieve the spirit of his first victim. Part V: Vento Aureo: Giorno Giovanna, illegitimate son of DIO and true name Haruno Shiobana, joins a gang to assassinate the Boss and take control of the organization to cease its heinous crimes. Part VI: Stone Ocean: Jolyne Cujoh, daughter of Jotaro Kujo, is framed and sent to prison by DIO's best friend and final associate, Enrico Pucci. Pucci plans to achieve the unfinished plans of DIO and to achieve 'Heaven'. The original timeline ends here. Part VII: Steel Ball Run: The new timeline (which holds no relation to the previous six Parts) starts here. Jonathan "Johnny" Joestar, a paraplegic, joins the Steel Ball Run continental race across North America after confronting a man who causes his paralyzed legs to move. Part VIII: JoJolion: Josuke Higashikata, descendant of Johnny Joestar, is found underground with retrograde amnesia. His bizarre physiology suggests that he is a fusion of a Yoshikage Kira and an unknown individual. He must regain his lost memories and learn the events preceding his fusion. (THE BELOW ARE CONSIDERED TO BE NON-CANON) JORGE JOESTAR: The story follows the events of both George Joestar II, son of Jonathan Joestar as well as the journey and explanation leading to his ultimate demise, and the story of Joji Joestar, a prodigious detective of the 37th iteration of the main universe. Note: For a more in-depth explanation, read this explanation blog post. See this blog post for more information about a prevalent power known as Stands. Power of the Verse In terms of destructive feats: the verse's top tiers reach up to Building busting to Island level environmental destruction. Its lower tiers being somewhere in the range of Below Human level to Small Building level. Speed-wise, top tier stands can go up to Massively FTL speeds (with at least only a couple being able to reach Infinite speeds). The rest being anywhere from Below Human to around FTL or higher. Not including the stands, the characters usually only go up to Supersonic to Hypersonic speeds. JoJo's true strong point, however, is in their hax abilities. It has several characters capable of manipulating time (three can stop it, one can loop it, another can erase it, etc.), a universal resetter which only "God" can keep up with, a Stand that manipulates causality and can exist even when time is erased, an ability that, when perfectly used, produces infinite damage, pierce through dimensional walls/realms plus ignore durability and space-time manipulations, and many more. Calculations *Star Platinum lifting the giant tooth of the Empress (Class K lifting feat) *Pet Shop freezing air and water (9-A/Small Building level feat) *Vampire destroys a large wall (9-A/Small Building level feat) *Jotaro Kujo sprints 400m in 25 seconds (Superhuman speed feat) *Tarkus Splits a Hill (8-C/Building level feat) *Stone Free deflects meteorites (8-C/Building level feat) *Star Platinum inhales a storm of fog (8-C/Building level+ feat) *Justification for current speed ratings of characters Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Hit The Badass * ProfessorLord * IAmTheBreadMan32 * CrossverseCrisis * Austrian-Man-Meat * Arigarmy * TheJ-ManRequiem * Eficiente * MagiSinbad * Kowt * Mefre * TISSG7Redgrave * Celestial Pegasus * Epichambonewin * Aeyu * KamiYasha * Bepo4151 * Der Purple Ist Dank * The real cal howard * Saikou The Lewd King * Promestein * Notadeadguy * GTgokussj4 * GreatestSin * AkuAkuAkuma * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious * Rivenx360 * Guardian of the 8gates * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Aridwolverine * SomebodyData * Faisal Shourov * Nabzilla * Battlemania * Xali990 * ArbitraryNumbers * FateAlbane * The Living Tribunal1 * Iapitus The Impaler * JustSomeWeirdo * Flamethrowerman09 * SheevShezarrine * TeenAngel101 * Elione-Arisu * ZeedMillenniummon89 * Magaruradyne * SolidEye234 * GreyFang82 * AlfredOath * CrimsonStarFallen * Arrogant Schmuck * Dargoo Faust * FrostMouse0 * Tailsman67 * Uninown * DMB 1 * Standuser081 * DemonGodMitchAubin * Edwellken * Xtasyamphetamine * Kyschan21 * Kuroiha * IvoryAS Opponents * ZacharyGrossman273 Neutral * Antoniofer Characters |-|Part One= |-|Part Two= |-|Part Three= |-|Part Four= Toyohiro Kanedaichi Keicho Nijimura |-|Part Five= Pesci Prosciutto |-|Part Six= |-|Part Seven= |-|Part Eight= Hato Higashikata Kyo Nijimura |-|Games= |-|JORGE JOESTAR= |-|Purple Haze Feedback= Weapons Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime